


Effect of Luminosity

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Grundfarben, vier Mischfarben und drei Nichtfarben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effect of Luminosity

**Author's Note:**

> Unterschiedliche Auflösungen, kurze Momentaufnahmen, eine Farbvalenz und ein Negativ. Ein kleines Experiment für Cordelia mit 25, 50 und 100 Worten, das soviel innere Logik besitzt, dass sie sich mir komplett entzieht. Oder anders gesagt, fragt mich nicht, was ich hiermit ausdrücken will, denn irgendwie konnte ich mit den zehn Farbvorgaben wenig in meiner Tabelle anfangen und wollte sie in einem Aufwasch weghaben. Yay, me! Spoiler bis zum Ende der AtS Season 4.

### Small Town Lights

**_Rot._ **

Du bist wahrscheinlich die einzige, die ausgerechnet Xander diese Farbe zuordnet und nicht Angel. Aber er war Leidenschaft, Rage, Scham und Willow und so erscheint es die geeignete Signalfarbe deiner Gefühle für ihn.

Erste Liebe. Erster Verrat.

Dass du ihn am öftesten hast bluten sehen, ist vielleicht ein weiterer Grund.

**_Orange._ **

Sie ist für dich keine individuelle Farbe, eine Mischung aus Buffy und Xander. Du könntest dir logische Argumente ausdenken, weshalb Willow für dich Orange ist und nicht Rot.

Ihre Haare, die erst später nachdunkelten oder mehr als ein Fauxpas.

Aber du magst die Balance in Orange. Die Wärme, den Hauch von Exotik und Elan. Dass du den Biss in die saure Zitrone damals mit ätzendem Hohn überspielen konntest. Denn sie wusste ihren Mund an deinem Freund richtig einzusetzen. Unbeholfene Zunge und gestotterte Entschuldigungen. Die Erotik, mit der Xander dich versengt hat.

Milde Nachsicht für deine jugendliche Dummheit, sie zu unterschätzen.

**_Gelb._ **

Sie war für dich nie die goldgelb glänzende Sonne, zu der sie von jedem anderen hochstilisiert wurde. Ihr Gelb war das von Neid. Ambivalent. Sie beneidete deine zweifelhafte Normalität, du ihre Fähigkeit echte Freundschaften zu schließen.

Nicht ihren Jägerinnenstatus. Nicht ihren Hang, alle um sich kreisen zu lassen.

Verzerrtes Spiegelbild.

### Big City Glimmer

**_Grün._ **

Grün, nicht wegen seiner irischen Abstammung, sondern weil er der Startpunkt war.

Die Hoffnung und dein Wachstum. Er dich im Dschungel von LA siegesgewiss geführt hat, mit einer Alkoholfahne, die weniger wurde und dem Versprechen auf Liebe, das nie Erfüllung fand.

Findest ihn in Parks, die ihr nie besucht habt und dir selbst.

Du vermisst ihn. Sein Lachen.

Dass du weinen könntest, wenn du eine zerbrochene Weinflasche grün auf Asphalt schimmern siehst, ist sentimental, aber Doyle würde dir diese Schwäche vergeben.

An manchen Tagen verzeihst du ihm sogar, dass er gestorben ist. An anderen nicht.

Du liebst ihn noch immer.

_**Blau.** _

Wesley.

Er ist für dich veränderlich wie Ozeane oder Himmel. Ewig in der Konstante. Wechselhaft und allumfassend. Er ist für dich Blues und blaues Blut. Indigo Augen und Blessuren. Edelherzig erhaben und unsicher bis aufs Mark.

Es war nicht schwer, dich in ihn zu verlieben.

Ihn zu lieben? Nie langweilig.

**_Lila._ **

Ungebändigte Arroganz, die dich zur Weißglut trieb. Das aufblitzende Flirten, das dich verwirrte und die grelle Straßenweisheit, die kein Zuhause kannte. Du hattest die dunkle Vision von ihm schon lange abgewendet und wusstest dennoch nicht, in welchem Spektrum, du ihn einordnen solltest. Konntest.

Du brauchtest eine Weile, bis du seine wahre Farbe erkannt hast.

Er ist Xanders Gegenstück, trägt sein Lakaienanzug mit königlicher Würde, froh die Verantwortung anderen zu überlassen. Gunn war der geborene Führer, bis seine Schwester starb. Er ist der Horizont, ohne Sonne. Die Wunde, die nicht blutet.

Der Junge, der seine purpurnen Flecken unter einem Killerlächeln versteckt.

### Lover’s Glow

**_Braun._ **

Du warst Erde zu den Himmeln.

Du warst hart, weich und die umwerfende Brünette. Der unerschütterliche Grund, wenn du nicht gerade von einer Vision zu Boden geworfen wurdest. Du warst Doyles fruchtloses Erbe, das brachlag.

Du warst eine Mischung aus Rot, Gelb und Schwarz. Blut, Sonnenlicht und Trauer.

Manchmal denkst du, dass er dir deine Eigenfarbe gestohlen hat.

Bis dir klar wird, dass Groo nur deine Illusionen mitgenommen hat. Du eine Statue aus Bronze mit seinem Antlitz errichtet hattest, er eigentlich Lehm war. Lebende Lichtgestalt. Fruchtbarer Grund, den du nicht bebauen konntest, trotz guter Absichten.

Dir fehlte das Grün dafür.

**_Weiß._ **

Additive Farbsynthese: Weiß entsteht durch Rot, Grün und Blau.

All die Farben, die ihm in seinem verkorksten Leben fehlten.

Wunderst dich, wieso Connor dir trotzdem so strahlend vorkommt, wenn du ihm die Unschuld geraubt hast. Ob er all das repräsentiert, was hätte sein sollen und nie war?

Von innen herausleuchtend.

**_Schwarz._ **

Es ist schwer, ihm mit etwas anderem als Schwarz zu assoziieren, nicht nur wegen dem Inhalt seines Kleiderschrankes. Du hast es versucht und bist gescheitert.

### The Sky Lit Up

**_Farblos._ **

Du bist davon begeistert gewesen, Farben zuzuordnen, bevor du wusstest, dass sie sich nur in deinem Kopf lokalisieren. Prisma. Niemals Charakter des Objektes deiner Betrachtung.

Farbe ist keine physikalische Eigenschaft, nur ein Sinneseindruck von gebrochenem Licht.

Wellenlängen, Strahlungsleistung und Intensität.

Und jede ist unerreichbar ans andere Ende deines Lichtspektrums gerückt.


End file.
